My Heart is Broken
by SombraSST
Summary: El corazón de Regina está roto, y ella siente que está sola, que siempre lo estará. Necesita un empujón para darse cuenta de que debe dejar de culparse a sí misma y avanzar. Y lo recibirá de la única persona capaz de comprender cómo llegar a su corazón.


_**Diclaimer: Ni Once Upon a time, ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este relato me pertenecen. (Ojalá, quien tuviera a Regina XD)**_

**_Este fic participa en el reto "El deseo de su corazón" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._**

* * *

El tiempo crea heridas que nadie es capaz de sanar, y yo las he sufrido en mi interior, una tras otra. Y ninguna de las personas que habitan este pueblo es capaz de entenderlo. Yo sólo deseo tener lo que ellos siempre han tenido. ¿Es eso tan terrible? ¿Tan extraño resulta? ¿Me convierte eso en malvada, como ellos dicen? Quiero pensar que no es así. Veo cómo me observan, y siento el rencor en sus ojos. Rencor que me he ganado por mí misma. Y he de confesar que me siento culpable.

Pero no puedo dar el brazo a torcer, por mucho que quiera. No me han educado para rendirme. Pero en el fondo, lo que me ocurre es que estoy cansada de estar sola. He tratado, por todos los medios, de recuperar al menos una parte de la felicidad que tuve con Daniel. Y una vez más esa palabra acudía a mí. Malvada. Yo era la reina malvada. Y todos estaban de acuerdo en ello.

¿Lo era de verdad? ¿Acaso era como mi madre? ¡No! El simple pensamiento provocó que diese un sonoro golpe al escritorio de mi despacho. Me observé en el espejo y vi a una mujer enloquecida, furibunda. Y me llevé las manos al rostro, entregándome al llanto. No podía más, ni un solo minuto, ni un segundo siquiera. El odio que me rodeaba me asfixiaba. Porque a pesar de que había fracasado, de que no les había robado su felicidad, les había robado esos veintiocho años, y les había robado su hogar.

_ ¿Quieres dejar de castigarte? Así no vas a resolver el problema.

Reconocí esa voz, y eso me hizo a girarme de inmediato. No era posible, y sin embargo era él. Mi palafrenero, el mismo que me había pedido matrimonio en el establo, el mismo cuyo regalo aún adornaba mi dedo. Rodeé su rostro con mis manos, temiendo que lo atravesaran, que sólo fuese una ilusión, un fantasma. Pero eso no ocurrió. Y no pude evitar rodearlo con mis brazos al saber que podía hacerlo.

_ ¿Cómo…?

_No hagas preguntas Regina, sólo enturbiaría el tiempo del que tenemos.

_ ¿El tiempo del que tenemos?

_ Tan sólo un día, Regina. No puedo volver a tu lado más tiempo.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte a mi lado para siempre? ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices? ¿Acaso no nos lo merecemos?

_ Sí, lo merecemos. O al menos, tú te lo mereces. Pero las cosas no…

No le dejé seguir, porque a decir verdad ya sabía lo que iba a decir y no quería escucharlo. Mis labios besaron los suyos, y él no tardó en corresponderme. Una llama muy cerca de mi corazón, largo tiempo atrás apagada, comenzó a arder con fuerza. Pero yo ya no era la Regina tímida e inocente que Daniel había conocido, por lo que no tardó en verse sorprendido por lo atrevida que llegué a ser con el primer beso que nos dábamos. Cuando nos separamos nos volvimos a mirar a los ojos, casi sentí que iba a atravesarlo con la mirada.

_ No he venido aquí para eso, Regina. Aunque me encantaría, ten por seguro que sí. He venido a decirte que me olvides.

_ ¿Olvidarte? Eso nunca, Daniel.

_ Tienes que avanzar. Dejar atrás nuestro pasado. Esta cruzada absurda que tienes de matar a Blancanieves.

_ Pero ella…

_ ¿Ella qué?

_ Ella causó que tú… me abandonaras_ le recordé, procurando no recordarle que estaba muerto.

_ Yo jamás hice tal cosa. He seguido a tu lado en cada paso del camino. Y los dos sabemos que no es Blancanieves la que me arrancó el corazón en aquel granero.

_ No, fue mi madre la que lo hizo._ recordé en voz alta.

_ Tienes que abrir tu corazón, Regina. Pedirle disculpas a Blancanieves. No me necesitas para ser feliz.

_ Si te necesito. Eres todo mi mundo, sin ti, me hubiese rendido hace mucho tiempo.

No me contestó, pero me tendió la mano, y yo la cogí. Le seguí, con total confianza, y cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontraba subiendo a lomos de un caballo en la linde del bosque. Daniel era una de las pocas personas que sabía que cuando montaba a caballo era mucho más fácil conseguir convencerme de algo. Le escuché mientras avanzábamos por el bosque, y sentí como sus palabras me derrotaban. Era una batalla perdida desde el principio, puesto que comprendí que deseaba perderla.

Mis ojos observaron el cielo, donde el sol se ponía, indicándome que en breve volvería a estar sola. Pero ya no tenía miedo. No cuando el desmontó y se acercó a mí. Me dejé ayudar a desmontar y nos miramos. Por un momento me volvía a sentir como aquella adolescente enamorada. Y una vez más, besé los labios de mi amante secreto. Antes de que la realidad se desmoronase a mi alrededor, y me encontrase tumbada en mi cama. Permanecí quieta unos instantes, antes de observar la hora, alargar la mano hacia mi móvil y marcar el número del colegio.

_ Buenos días. ¿Podría usted ponerme con la señorita Blanchard, por favor?

* * *

A decir verdad no me importó notar todas aquellas miradas clavadas en mí cuando entré en el local de la abuelita vestida con aquel atuendo azul celeste, tal como el que había llegado cuando ella me conoció. Crucé la estancia, y mi mirada y la de Blancanieves se cruzaron. Aunque por alguna extraña razón, ella parecía saber lo que yo iba a decir, antes de que lo hiciese.

_ Blanca… quisiera… decirte que lo siento.

Ignoraba por completo que no muy lejos de allí, dos personas en concreto me observaban con detenimiento. Una de ellas era un hombre mayor, que llevaba un bastón para compensar su cojera. La otra era una doncella vestida de azul, que exhibía una sonrisa triunfal.

_ He ganado Rumplestilskin, teníamos un trato.

_ Así es, Belle. Debo decir que me sorprende. Esto no lo vi venir.

_ El amor siempre gana, creía que ya lo habías entendido._ Le recordó la princesa, con esa sonrisa única que lograba conmover al ser oscuro.


End file.
